


Meet Me When The Lights Are Low

by Zoe6288



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Making Out, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe6288/pseuds/Zoe6288
Summary: Monty thought to himself for a moment. He had never had this much fun, especially not with someone who actually cared about him as much as Winston did. He didn't want to admit it. No- he wasn't ready to admit it. But it was true. He was head over heels, hold a boombox over his head, kill anyone who tried to hurt him, in love with this boy.AKA the road trip to Palm Springs that we never got to see
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 80





	Meet Me When The Lights Are Low

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh hi so this is my first Fanfic that I’ve written in a long time so I’m so sorry if my writing isn’t the best haha but any feedback is appreciated! 
> 
> I really hope that I got these characters right and their inner voices but it’s harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> I was so happy when Deaken said that Monty and Winston spent more time together than on screen and actually got to know each other and fall in love. He also mentioned them maybe going to Palm Springs for the weekend so this is my version of what I like to think happened ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy and my writing isn’t too bad!

Monty tapped his pencil against his desk absentmindedly. It was almost the end of the school day and he stared at the clock as it ticked down the seconds slowly. Charlie was blabbering on about football practice and Monty halfheartedly nodded and grunted every few seconds in response to whatever he was saying. It's not like he wanted to ignore him, he just didn't have the patience to listen. Just then, his phone vibrated against his leg. Monty jumped a bit in surprise. Who could be texting him right now? He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and glanced at the screen to see who it was. His heart seemed to jump and skip a few beats as he read the name at the top of the screen. Monty looked around in a panic to see if anyone else was looking over his shoulder.

Winston Williams 2:12 PM  
Hey, my parents are gone for the weekend and I have an idea of something fun we can do. Come over?

Monty's heart raced again. Idea? What idea? This was a mistake because his mind immediately jumped to the more dirty ideas of 'fun' that they could have. He thought of Winston with his soft lips- more importantly what he could do with those lips- his chiseled cheek bones, his slender frame... Monty had to swallow a breath and collect himself before he was hard in the middle of class. He opened his phone again and texted back.

Monty 2:14 PM  
What kind of 'fun' are you talking about?

He could picture Winston swiping his pink tongue against his bottom lip and smirking before texting back while the bubbles popped up signifying that he was typing. 

Winston Williams 2:14 PM  
I think you know what I'm talking about 

Monty slightly grinned to himself before snatching his phone back under the desk as Charlie peered over his shoulder. "What are you grinning about?" He questioned and Monty had to fight to keep a blush from spreading over his face. "Nothing. Fuck off." He retorted and Charlie flinched before sinking back down into his chair. "Okay jeez." 

Monty swallowed dryly and traced over the edge of his phone gently with his thumb. This boy was doing things to him and he didn't like it one bit. 

****

After football practice Monty hurried to his car, not before chatting with a few of the guys first though. He checked his phone for any new texts from Winston, but the only other thing the boy had said was to bring some extra clothes. Monty stared at his phone in confusion. Were they going somewhere? He opened his car door and climbed inside. It was too risky going out in public anywhere near Evergreen. Winston knew that. So where could they be going? Monty shook his head and started the car. He guessed he's find out soon enough. 

He stopped at home to grab his clothes before driving over to Winston's. As Monty turned the key inside of the lock, he heard yelling and what sounded like crying. He recognized the crying as Estela's and he hurried to open the door. What was she doing here? Why wasn't she at Mom's? He rushed inside of the house and saw his drunk father yelling and screaming at his sister whose tears streaked down her face. He quickly ran in front of her and faced his father "What the fuck are you yelling at her for? You don't touch her!" He hisses at his father who pointed a half empty beer bottle behind him at Estela. "This fucking bitch came here to tell me that her slut mother wanted some earrings back." He slurred his words together. "Well tell her that I already sold them!" He managed to say before erupting into a fit of laughter. Before Monty could yell at him some more, he collapsed in a drunken heap on the floor. 

Monty wrinkled his nose in disgust at the putrid alcohol smell radiating off of him and he poked him with his foot to make sure that he was alive. Damn it, he was still breathing. Monty turned back to Estela and embraced her, his heart sinking as he felt her silent sobs racking over her body. "Why are our lives so fucked up, Monty?" She sniffled. Monty ran a hand up and down her back comfortingly, "I don't know, Estela." He replied honestly. 

"Why did you come here?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "You know it's not safe." She hung her head and stepped back from their embrace. "Things aren't too good with me and Mom," She replied. "Money's really tight and she thought that she could sell her old earrings that she left back here for some money. We fight more and more often Monty, she's exhausted. She works two jobs and I also got a job to help out but it's not enough..." She sniffled. Monty laid a comforting hand on her arm. :I'll figure something to help you guys out. It's not too much better over here though." 

Estela nodded and her eyes met Monty's. "Thank you, Monty. Really." She smiled and the sight warmed Monty's heart. He really did hate seeing his sister sad. She was one of the only people he actually cared about, the other person being Winston. Right, Winston. The name made his heart jump and he remembered that he had to get going. "Hey, get out of here Estela, okay? Don't come near this house if you don't have to. Dad is getting more and more violent. Be safe and come to me if you need anything." She nodded in response. "Hey Monty?" She looked up at him, "Be safe too, okay?" He smiled again and nodded "I will. I promise."

With that, Monty bounded up the stairs and grabbed his duffel bag from the corner of his closet, he packed some extra clothes and other things that he might need if they were staying overnight somewhere. Once he was done packing, he slung the duffel bag over his shoulder and hurried down the stairs. He locked the door behind him and shoved his keys into his pocket. And with that, he was off to Winston's house. Even just thinking about the boy made Monty's heart race. It was pathetic.

As Monty pulled into Winston's driveway, he couldn't help but look around to see if there was anyone from Liberty around. Of course there wasn't and he was just being paranoid, but he didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea. He wasn't a fag, he just... well he didn't know what he was. But that was the thing with Winston. He didn't care. He was one of the only people that Monty felt he could be himself around. 

Monty leaned over the seat to grab his duffel bag before getting out and locking his car. He quickly walked up to the door and knocked. He took a step back and waited for Winston to come to the door. 

After a few moments, he heard a shuffling inside of the huge house and the patter of feet going down the stairs. The door was pulled open and Monty was greeted with Winston, a shy smile playing across his lips as he greeted Monty. "Hey," he stepped back to let Monty inside of the house. Monty looked around behind him once more before stepping into the house and closing the door, greeting Winston with a kiss. But only after making sure that the door was completely closed. Winston grinned and dragged him up to his room. Monty followed without hesitation, expecting to be lead into a hot make out session but instead Winston just turned to him and said "Okay so, I was thinking recently and, well, have you ever been on a vacation?" Monty looked at him, dumbfounded, "Do you think that my family is the type of family that goes on expensive vacations o beaches?" He raised an eyebrow and Winston's face flushed red.

"Sorry, that was stupid question." He admitted sheepishly, and Monty chuckled "It's fine, I was joking. But no, we haven't ever been on a vacation... why?" Monty was confused to say the least. Winston's countenance changed back to his previous excited state. "Well, I booked us a suite at a resort in Palm Springs." He grinned and quickly reassured Monty when he saw the look of horror pass over his face. "I made sure that it was as far away from Evergreen as possible so we won't see anyone that we know, I promise." He then added, "We don't have to go if you're not comfortable Monty."

Monty hesitated. A road trip to Palm Springs did sound nice, and he had never been to an actual vacation before, especially one to a fancy resort, but he was just so terrified of someone from here seeing him out with a guy. What would people think of him? What if his dad found out? His brain screamed at him to say but before he could stop it, his mouth formed the words "Okay, let's do it," before he could stop himself, and suddenly he found himself feeling excited. 

Monty saw Winston glance at the clock. It was almost 6:00 and palm springs was a little over two hours away. Winston grabbed his bag off of his bag and took hold of Monty's arm, guiding him back down the stairs. "We'll stop for dinner on the way," Winston added, pulling Monty outside. They put their things into Winston's car, and then Winston slid into the driver's seat. "I'll drive the first hour or so and then you can drive after we eat?" He asked Monty, and the boy nodded in response. 

After Monty got into the passenger seat, Winston pulled out of his driveway and they were on their way. Monty couldn't help but try to hide himself in the seat next to Winston as they drive through Evergreen to get to the Freeway. It looked at little ridiculous and Monty's face burned in shame as Winston gave him a puled look. As realization hit Winston, he slid a slender hand from the steering wheel to rest on Monty's knee where no one could see it to comfort him. Monty hated that he was this ashamed of being who he truly was but he really couldn't help it.

One they were far enough from Evergreen that Monty didn't feel the need to hide himself, Winston rolled down the windows and turned the radio up. Monty looked over at him and grinned, "Shit I love this song," he laughed and Winston's eyes lit up "So do I!" And before he could think to hard about it, Monty found himself singing along with Winston to the radio, the wind from the open windows tousling their hair and making them laugh harder. Monty risked another glance at his... lover? -He still hasn't figured out the labels yet- and he saw how the rich tones of the sunset were reflected on Winston's face, the afterglow made him look even more gorgeous than he already is. 

Before long they were pulling into a roadside retro themed diner parking lot and hopping out of the car, still laughing. Winston's stomach growled which only made them laugh harder as they walked inside of the restaurant. Monty felt a rush of confidence knowing that they were more than an hour away from Evergreen and everyone that lived there and he found himself brushing his fingers against Winston's and interlocking them loosely together. He felt Winston tense up for a second, as if shocked but if he was thrown off he didn't saw anything as he relaxed quickly and smiled. Baby steps.

"Table for two," he smiled at the hostess and she gave him a tired smile back, leading them to a booth in the far corner of the diner. She took their order for drinks and Monty ordered a chocolate milkshake while Winston ordered vanilla. After she left, Winston playfully glared at him "Picking chocolate over vanilla is a crime y'know." He stated matter-of-factly. Monty snorted in response, "Yeah right. Chocolate is so much better." Winston raised an eyebrow and dipped one of the fries that had been brought to their table as an appetizer into his milkshake. "Take that back," He threatened. Monty crossed his arms defiantly. "No." Winston raised his milkshake covered fry and before Monty could protest, he flung the thing towards him. 

Monty gasped and let out a startled laugh as the fry slipped down his shirt' "I know you didn't just do that..." He dipped his own fry and Winston squealed as it was hurled towards him. This resulted in a war of milkshake covered fries being thrown at each other before the waitress came back and scolded them like children. As soon as she left, Winston did a mocking impression of her yelling at them and that just sent them into an even further frenzy of laughter. 

When their burgers came, both of the boys devoured their food. The waitress came and cleared their plates, leaving the check as she shot them a dirty look. Better leave her a big tip. As Winston reached to grab the check, Monty intercepted by grabbing his wrist before he could take hold of it. "You're doing all of this just for me, let me at least pay for dinner." Winston hesitantly nodded in defeat. "Fine," he sighed. 

After Monty paid, they returned to the car, Monty sliding into the driver's seat this time. Winston clambered into the passenger's seat and they continued on their way to the resort. They fell into a comfortable silence and at one point, Winston drifted off into sleep, his head lulling against the car door. Monty had to stop for gas and as he got out, he stopped for a second to admire Winston. The shadows from the sun almost completely dipped under the horizon shading his face as his chest rose up and down gently. Monty reached over and brushed a stray piece of hair from his face, but not before looking around to see if anyone else was paying attention to them. As he connected the gas nozzle into the car, Monty let out a deep breath that he didn't even know he was holding in.

When he partially grabbed Winston's hand earlier he felt... right. And for a moment he felt himself not caring if anyone saw or what they thought. It didn't seem like a lot to someone who wasn't Monty, but to him, it was a huge step. He was also excited to fall into the luxury bed with Winston when they got to the resort. He was exhausted from football practice and for some strange reason he found himself just wanting to hold Winston in his arms and talk tonight instead of... other things. He didn't know why, but at the same time he did. Winston was a pretty amazing guy and he was actually really fun to talk to and get to know. He felt as if he could tell the boy anything. It was comforting. 

Monty finished with the gas, getting back into the car and driving again. The GPS read that they would be there in about five minutes. He shook Winston awake gently, smiling to himself as he heard the boy murmuring to himself in his dreams. Winston finally woke up, rubbing his eyes blearily and yawning. "Are we almost there?" He asked Monty, his voice raspy from his nap which had Monty biting his lip because, well it was just so damn adorable. God, he felt so gay for thinking that. "Yeah, five minutes or so. I need you to help me find it," he answered as he turned down another road. Winston chuckled "I don't think you'll need that much help from me." He nodded towards a big sign that read 'The Saguaro Palm Springs Resort' Monty snorted and turned down the road that led to the entrance of the resort.

Once Monty parked, they both grabbed their bags and walked to the check-in desk. Winston checked them in and the lady working the front desk informed them that their room would be ready in half an hour or so. Winston nodded and turned to Monty, "Hey wanna go walk by the pool or something?" He asked and Monty nodded in response. "yeah sure," He smiled and Winston grinned, leading the way to the pool. They walked by a couple of little shops and Monty noticed a pair of Versace sunglasses in the window and out of curiosity, he stopped to check out the price. His mouth almost dropped as he saw the price tag. Nearly $400. He almost laughed and jogged back to Winston. 

They walked for a little bit by the pool, a few other couples walking around as well. Monty saw two guys walking hand in hand and his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. How could they just do that so casually? He wondered. Winston seemed to catch his gaze and he followed it to the couple walking. He smiled and looked back to Monty. He just looked even more puzzled. Winston broke the comfortable silence by asking "Hey, why don't you get us some ice cream, there's a shop still open just down there. I'll be right back, I just want to check out a shirt I saw earlier." Winston asked Monty, his lips quirking up into a small smile. It made Monty's heart melt. He really would do anything for this boy. "Yeah sure," He answered and Winston started to walk away in the direction of the shops.

"Oh and if you get me chocolate I'll strangle you with a pillow in your sleep," He threatened and tried to keep a straight face but ultimately failed, sending them both into a snorting fit of laughter. 

After Monty got the ice cream, Winston met up with him again holding a couple of bags. He flashed Monty a sheepish grin. "I kinda got carried away," He chuckled and Monty handed him the vanilla ice cream cone which, by the way, is so much worse than chocolate. 

Winston thanked him and licked his ice cream cone, sending shivers down Monty's spine as he watched Winston's tongue dart out to lap at the frozen treat. He had a much better thing that Winston could lick. He shoved the though down with a subtle smirk and the pair returned to the front desk to get their room key. Winston lead the way to the elevator and Monty followed. 

They went all the way to the top floor and when Winston unlocked the door, Monty's mouth all but dropped open at the room. It was huge. He dropped his duffel bag onto the couch and walked around. They had a mini kitchen and everything. He pulled back the curtains to reveal a view of the pool and overlooking the resort. He walked to the bedroom to see Winston already flopped on the king sized bed, arms and legs stretched out. Monty grinned and joined him on the bed, laying flat on his back. 

"Wow," Was all me managed to say and Winston nodded in agreement. "Yeah, wow." 

Winston suddenly sat up and grinned. "Oh! I have a surprise for you." He said and got off of the bed to get something. Monty cocked his head in surprise. Winston got him a gift? No one has ever really gotten him a gift before. Not one that meant something to him anyway. Winston returned and handed him a small bag filled with tissue paper. Monty gently removed the paper from the top of the bag and pulled out a small box with the Versace logo on top. He gaped at Winston and he nodded. "Go on, open it." He grinned,

Monty opened the box and pulled out the sunglasses he had seen earlier today. He turned them over carefully in his hands and noticed that on the side the word 'Monty' had been engraved there. He didn't know what to say and tears started to well up in his eyes. It was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever given him, and probably the most expensive as well. "I saw you checking them out earlier today and when you were getting us ice cream I bought them. The engraving took about 15 minutes so I came back to pick them up after our walk." Winston hesitated when Monty didn't respond, just staring at them. "Do... do you like them?" Winston bit his lip nervously. 

Monty surprised even himself when he placed the sunglasses down gently onto the bed and wrapped Winston in a hug. "Thank you." He whispered into his ear.

Winston smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Monty, burrowing his face into his neck. Monty pulled away and found himself staring right into Winston's eyes, those dark long lashes framing the hazel balls of light so beautifully. Monty hesitated before glancing quickly at Winston's pink lips, bringing his gaze back to Winston's eyes just as fast and feeling a blush spread over his face lightly. He wasn't sure who leaned in first, but Monty found himself not caring as their lips clashed together gently. It was different. It wasn't chaste but it also wasn't deep and hungry like most of their previous kisses. He liked it.

Winston licked Monty's bottom lip and almost lazily pushed his tongue into Monty's mouth. Monty wrapped his arms around Winston's lower back and pressed the smaller boy against the bed frame gently. They stayed like this for a while, lazily kissing and sometimes pulling away to stare into each other's eyes. This was a whole new feeling for Monty but for some strange reason that he couldn't explain, he loved it. 

They finally broke apart after a while to get ready for bed. It was early but both of them were exhausted after their long days of school, football practice for Monty and then driving all the way down to the resort. Monty took his shirt off and brushed his teeth, flopping into bed while Winston was doing some facial exfoliating shit in the bathroom. He didn't question it.

Monty gently picked up the sunglasses again. He traced over his name engraved in the side and smiled to himself. He set them on the nightstand as his phone buzzed by his side. Estela had texted him and asked what he was up to. He had considered telling her about Winston in the past, but every time he had finally built up the courage, he chickened out and ended up making some lame ass excuse. 

Maybe he could tell her after this trip. He texted her back and made up some lie about hanging out with Charlie and the guys and put his phone down. Winston appeared in the doorway and smiled at Monty from across the room. He climbed into the bed and shimmied under the covers, hesitantly looking at Monty for permission to come closer. Monty surprised himself for the second time that night by reaching over and pulling Winston into his side. He snuggled closer and Monty reached over to turn the lamp off, falling asleep with this boy who he cared so deeply about in his arms.

****

In the morning, Monty woke up to the feeling of Winston burying his nose into his shoulder, practically on top of him. Monty let out an amused smile tot himself as he gently brushed back Winston's hair from his face. He glanced over to see the clock that read 9:00 AM. Monty's stomach growled and he gently shook Winston's shoulder to wake him up. He didn't want to though; the boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. 

Winston finally stirred awake, rolling over to his back and rasping, "Hey." He smiled at Monty and Monty though that he could die at how cute his morning voice was. He wouldn't let it show of course. 

"Hey," Monty gently kissed right below Winston's jaw, making the other boy smile wider. "Wanna grab some breakfast? I think they have a buffet downstairs and if we go now it won't be too crowded." Winston informed him, propping himself up on a pillow and quirking his head to the side. Monty smiled gently and nodded. "Yeah of course, let me get dressed." With that, both of the boys grudgingly rolled out of bed and went to get ready.

Monty wore a t shirt and shorts and Winston dressed similarly, but Monty couldn't help staring a little longer at his ass in those shorts. It looked great. Winston caught his gaze and smirked in amusement, walking to the door ahead of Monty. Monty grinned and slapped his ass before heading out the door which made Winston squeak and bite back a laugh. God, he could listen to Winston's laugh all day and never get sick of it. 

They took the elevator all he way down to the lobby floor, stepping out to the delicious smell of bacon and pancakes. Monty's mouth watered and Winston led the way to the hostess that brought them to a table and took their drink orders. "Ready?" Winston asked and grabbed his plate, already able to taste the mouthwatering food. Monty nodded in response and stood up behind Winston. They got in the line for the buffet and piled their plates up with a little bit of everything there. 

They sat back down at the table and dug into their food, settling into a comfortable silence as they ate. After a while, Winston leaned back against his chair and grinned. "I'm stuffed." He declared and Monty's eyes lit up as he prepared for the perfect dirty joke. "Are you sure? I have another thing you can have that'll make you even more stuffed." He slyly grinned and Winston smacked his arm across the table. "Monty!" He wailed, horrified. Monty just snorted in response.

"Hey, wanna go to the pool today?" Winston asked, dabbing the corners of his mouth with his napkin. Monty thought about it for a moment. Wasn't that a little public? He took one look at Winston's questioning face and internally sighed in defeat. Fuck it. "Sure." He replied casually. 

They finished their breakfast and headed back up to their room to change into swim shorts. Monty gaped open mouthed at Winston. How did his ass manage to look so good in everything that he wore?

****

Winston found two chairs secluded from most of everyone else, shaded by a huge umbrella. They both settled into the beach chairs and Winston turned around to dog in the bag that he brought. He came up with a bottle of sunscreen and turned towards Monty. "Can you help me with my back?" He asked. Monty snorted in response as he took the bottle, "You're like a fucking vampire dude, no wonder you need such a high SPF." Winston smacked his arm in response and pulled off his shirt, exposing his back, slightly sunkissed and dotted with freckles. 

Monty put some sunscreen into his palm and massaged it into Winston's back. He heard the boy sigh contently in response. Monty thought of the sunglasses carefully perched on top of his head, his name in the side of them and smiled to himself. Monty let his finger linger over Winston's body for a few more seconds before drawing them back and capping the lid back onto the bottle of sunscreen. 

Both boys relaxed in their chairs for a bit, Monty closing his eyes behind his sunglasses, beginning to doze off when he suddenly felt slender fingers brushing against his. He cracked an eye open to glance at Winston and barely had a second to think before Winston was heaving his off of his chair and dragging him by his hand towards the water. Monty grinned, forgetting that they were in public for a minute and laughed as Winston pulled him into the water with him. Monty grinned under the water and came up behind Winston, picking him up from behind and spinning around as Winston shrieked playfully. 

Winston finally managed to escape his grasp and splashed Monty with water, making the other boy grin even bigger. "I know you didn't just do that," Monty raised an eyebrow quizzically and Winston grinned, raising one back in response. "What if I did." he smirked and Monty hurled even more water back at Winston which made him laugh like a maniac. 

Monty could listen to his laugh all day and never get sick of it. 

After a few minutes of splashing each other childishly, Monty dragged Winston over to the bar half submerged under the water, ordering them both drinks. Winston sat himself down on the underwater bar stool and Monty followed and sat down on the one next to him. He let his hand gently rest on Winston's inner thigh, out of sight from any prying eyes. They shared a smile smile as they got their drinks and gulped them down thirstily. 

Monty thought to himself for a moment. He had never had this much fun, especially not with someone who actually cared about him as much as Winston did. He didn't want to admit it. No- he wasn't ready to admit it. But it was true. He was head over heels, hold a boombox over his head, kill anyone who tried to hurt him, in love with this boy. 

****

Back at the room, Monty sat casually on the bed as he heard the shower running in the bathroom. He had already showered a while ago while Winston went to look for places to eat dinner at the resort. 

A noise at the doorway caused Monty to break his thoughts and look up from his phone, because there was Winston, a towel hanging loosely from his hips and water droplets running down his chest and from his hair which hung over his eyes. He was biting his bottom lip gently and giving Monty that look. He knew what he wanted. 

Monty grinned and tossed his phone aside, striding over to Winston and placing one arm above his head. "Hey," He breathed, leaning up to meet Monty's gaze, their hot breaths mingling as Monty slowly leaned in closer. "Hey." Monty smirked and slowly ran his other hand down Winston's back, tracing over the curve of his ass. They hadn't had sex yet this weekend and Monty had begun to grow restless. It seemed as if Winston had the same feeling. 

Winston leaned in and finally connected their lips into a steamy kiss, backing up against the wall, the towel falling down slightly. 

Monty trapped Winston's hips with his own and kissed him like his life depended on it. He felt Winston's tongue prodding against his lips and he opened his mouth to let their tongues mingle, licking over Winston's mouth. Monty felt the little gasps and whines that Winston was making vibrate against his mouth and they only spurred him on. 

He trailed his lips down to Winston's jaw, sucking and leaving a mark, swirling his tongue around. Winston let out a gasp as Monty bit down harshly onto his shoulder, digging his nails into Monty's back and raking them down. Monty could feel Winston's arousal against his thigh and he grinned to himself. Winston whined and tired to grind his hard on against Monty but he held his hips in place with a rough hand. "Not yet," He whispered harshly into Winston's ear, biting down onto his earlobe which sent a shiver down Winston's spine. 

Winston slid down the wall and sank onto his knees at Monty's feet, staring up at him hungrily and Monty let out a soft groan to himself at the sight. He nodded in approval and Winston quickly made work of his jeans, licking his lips as Monty's erection sprang free. 

Winston teasingly flicked his tongue against the head of Monty's cock, lapping at the precum as his cock twitched in response. Monty roughly grabbed onto Winston's hair, guiding his mouth to his erection and Winston finally took him in, deepthroating his cock until Monty felt the back of Winston's throat and stifled a moan threatening to escape his lips. 

He pulled Winston's head back and forth as he looked up at Monty, tears in the corners of his eyes while his head bobbed back and forth. Winston pumped a hand down his shaft as he sucked on the head of Monty's cock and Monty finally pulled him up roughly to his feet. 

The towel was discarded on the floor by then and Monty pulled off his own shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor as well. He pushed Winston onto the bed, digging in his duffel bag for a condom and the lube. After he found it his squirted some into his palm and took a moment to look down at Winston, squirming underneath him. "Do you need me to prep you?" Monty asked and Winston grinned sheepishly back at him. " I already did in the shower." Monty chuckled in response and rubbed the lube onto his cock, rolling on the condom and pressing himself teasingly against Winston's entrance.

Winston whined, "Monty please." He begged and Monty finally pushed in slowly at first, then pulling out and going back in slightly faster. He hooked one of Winston's legs over his shoulder and slammed back into him. Winston let out a loud moan in response, his toes curling and hands gripping the bedsheets so hard that his knuckled turned pale white. 

Winston wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped it up and down as Monty slammed into him harder and faster. They were both letting out strangled moans and grunts and Monty leaned down to exchange another kiss, their lips slotting together perfectly. Monty grinned as he found the spot that made Winston screamed his name louder and he changed angles to keep hitting it. 

"M-Monty I'm gonna come" Winston panted in between their lips, breaking the kiss for a moment to come up for air. Monty leaned into his ear and whispered hotly "Cum for me baby." And that was all that they both needed, Winston spilling over his hand and Monty inside of Winston, 

Monty rolled off of him with a grunt and covered them both up with the sheets. "Holy shit." He managed to say in between pants. Winston nodded in agreement. "Yeah, holy shit is right." He laughed and rolled onto his side to face Monty. 

Winston rolled over again to the side of the bed and grabbed one of Monty's shirts off the ground, slipping it on. Monty smiled at how adorable he looked in his shirt, the fabric framing his small body perfectly. Monty leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his lips, staring into Winston's hazel eyes. He never wanted this to end. He could die like this and be completely okay with it. As Winston slowly drifted to sleep, snuggling into Monty's arms, Monty brushed a stray piece of hair from his forehead and whispered so that it was barely audible, "I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is :) 
> 
> Sorry if there are some typos, I got kind lazy at the end so I'm sorry if the ending is a little bit rushed too I kinda didn't intend for it to be this long but oh well
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoyed this and I'm sorry if my writing isn't too good, I haven't written a fanfic in forever haha but please comment and constructive critisism because I always want to improve my writing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading this far <3


End file.
